Here Comes the Rain Again
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: One-shot set after Ceremonial Duel. Tea has been in New York pursuing her dancing career for a year. Yami misses her...she misses Yami...what will they do about it? Disclaimers inside.


**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR HERE COMES THE RAIN AGAIN BY EURYTHMICS SUNG BY ANNIE LENNOX**

**This is a fic which takes place two years after the Ceremonial Duel (Yami decided to stay and live a new life). Tea has been in New York for about a year. I'm calling the Pharaoh Yami in this instead of Atem :).**

Yami sat in a lonely alley way, letting the water just…wash over him. His slickly spiked, tri-colored hair was soaked, his slim, muscled forearms, revealed by the black tank top he always wore, glinted with wetness, and tiny, diamond-like droplets of water stuck to the thick, ebony lashes of his blood-colored eyes. Yes, it was a rainy, dismal day in Domino City…and it reflected the Pharaoh's mood.

A shadow had fallen on Yami's heart…he was angry…sad…lonely…and miserable. He avoided Yugi, Joey, and Tristan, choosing to whisk himself away from whatever marginal comfort they might offer…and just wallow in the darkness. The only positive thing…was that he knew exactly what was wrong.

He missed her….he wanted her back….

Tea Gardner, the kind-hearted yet feisty girl with chocolate hair and amazing azure eyes, had followed her dream a year before…and left Japan for New York City. Yami, of course, had supported her decision all the way…and it wasn't until she left that he realized how much he truly had not wanted her to leave. He realized…that SHE more than anything…was the reason he decided to stay in the mortal world. Now….she was on another continent…and all he had of her was a memory… memories that seemed like frigid drops of water on his heart….just like the rain falling on his head.

_Here comes the rain again…_

_Falling on my head like a memory…_

_Falling on my head like a new emotion…_

_I want to walk in the open wind…_

_I want to talk like lovers do…_

_I want to dive into your ocean…_

_Is it raining with you?_

Yami stood up, his jaw set in a determined line. He wasn't going to just sit here and wallow anymore. He wanted her with him…he wanted to talk to her…to BE with her…and he was going to do something about it.

_So baby, talk to me…like lovers do._

_Walk with me…like lovers do._

_Talk to me…like lovers do…_

X

**Two days later…**

Tea sighed as she gazed out the window of her simple, New York apartment. There were dark, almost black clouds hanging over the Big Apple…dreary weather that seemed to accentuate the sorrow in her heart. She had come here what seemed like an eternity ago and managed to get a positive start on her dancing career that filled her with a happiness and satisfaction she couldn't begin to imagine….until she realized what she'd left behind…WHO she'd left behind.

She missed him….Yami…the former Pharaoh of Egypt with the pale skin, deep, charismatic voice, and striking ruby eyes that seemed to stare into her soul. She adored him so much and had been so devastated when she thought he would have to leave…and when he didn't….she was too scared to let him know how she truly felt. The girl made very little of the time they had before graduation, terrified of what was inside her heart and what might not be inside his….so she just wasted the time they had together. Tea felt like she'd been through a terrible tragedy…a tragedy that could have been prevented.

_Here comes the rain again…_

_Raining in my head like a tragedy…_

_Tearing me apart like a new emotion…_

_I want to breathe in the open wind…_

_I want to kiss like lovers do…_

_I want to dive into your ocean…_

_Is it raining with you?_

Tea stood up and slipped a light gray jacket on over her pink tank top and jeans. She had to go for a walk. If she kept sitting around her apartment thinking about this, she'd bust out the cookie dough ice cream and a gigantic spoon and her dancing career would be ruined.

The girl headed out the door, down the stairs, and out the entrance of the complex. She would walk as long as she needed to…just thinking about all the good times she had with Yami…all the conversations they had…the conversations they MIGHT have had…and no one would be able to differentiate the rain…from tears.

_So baby, talk to me…like lovers do._

_Walk with me…like lovers do._

_Talk to me…like lovers do…_

X

Tea walked through the bleak, slick streets of New York. They were far less populated than usual due to the rain, and it was not long before Tea's jacket and jeans were drenched…but she didn't care. The discomfort and coldness of her wet clothes at least took her mind off the pain in her heart….and that was a good thing.

The girl turned down an alley, desiring to avoid an umbrella-wielding group of people several yards ahead….and froze. She blinked…thinking she must be hallucinating….

There…leaning his back against the brick wall of a building…was Yami. He was even more wet than she was, with water dripping off his chiseled face and his biceps attractively glistening with rain. His black tank stuck to him like glue, showing off his thin, toned form…and brining a flush to the dancer's cheeks. A small suitcase rested at his feet, proving that he had in fact come here…and wasn't just a figment of her imagination.

"Yami…?" she asked, still completely stunned.

The Pharaoh looked up slowly, almost as if he'd forgotten his name. Though she'd seen them hundreds of times, those eyes of his still took her breath away…swirling, hypnotic pools of blood that could see into the deepest recesses of her soul…

He stared at her for a moment like he didn't recognize her…then…a slow smile lit up his face.

X

Yami felt as though a ray of light had just shone on his shadowed heart. She was even more beautiful than he remembered…her hair darkened by the rain, bangs sticking to her forehead…her white skin glittering…sapphire eyes brighter and clearer than ever…

"Tea…" he murmured…and the name tasted sweet on his tongue. He wondered how longed it had been since he'd said that name out loud…

The girl looked shocked…but a smile soon curled her lips. She let out a happy cry and threw her arms around his neck. He was surprised…but quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around her waist. He breathed in her intoxicating scent mixed with the smell of rain, burying his face in her soaking locks. The rain was still falling on both of them…but neither cared.

_Here comes the rain again…_

_Falling on my head like a memory…_

_Falling on my head like a new emotion…_

_I want to walk in the open wind…_

_I want to talk like lover do…_

_I want to dive into your ocean…_

_Is it raining with you?_

"I've missed you…" Yami whispered and was alarmed when he felt her body tense. Had he gone to far? Should he have kept his mouth shut? Was there…someone ELSE in her life…? Suddenly, her body began to tremble, and he pulled back in concern.

There were tears rolling down her face, her lips trembling with emotion.

"Tea…" the Pharaoh reached up and gently brushed them away, searching her face worriedly. "What is wrong?"

The girl brushed frantically at her eyes, forcing a smile onto her face.

"I'm sorry…I…I've really missed you too…I…" her breath hitched and Yami pulled her against him, rubbing comforting circles on her back as she tearfully spoke. "I just….I came here and I…I was happy at everything new I gained…and then I realized what I had…what I threw away…and I just…"

Her voice broke again and Yami shushed her, rocking her back and forth in his arms. Finally, he pulled back slightly and took her face between his hands, gazing deeply into those orbs of sapphire.

"Don't ever regret following your dream, Tea…" he whispered, lips…only centimeters away from hers. "Besides…I am here now…and I have no intention of leaving you…"

Tea's eyes widened and she looked about to say something…but he closed her slightly open mouth with a searing kiss. He pulled her soaking body against him, wrapping his arms around her slim waist while hers snaked around his neck. The rain still poured over them, creating a glimmering, canopy of water around the two…flowing like the passion in their kiss. The Pharaoh finally pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers as their chests both heaved in an effort to replenish their oxygen.

"I want to walk with you…" he growled huskily. "I want to talk…to kiss you…to dive into your ocean…will you let me…?"

"I will…" Tea whispered and moaned as his rain-wetted lips crashed upon hers again.

The rain continued to flow down upon them, its rhythmic beat growing harder instead of softer…only now…instead of sad…it seemed quite beautiful.

**I hope you liked and please review :)! Please no flames.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR HERE COMES THE RAIN AGAIN**


End file.
